


狙击手日志

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: 我懒得分章节了，就都放一起吧





	1. Chapter 1

遗书  
长官要求所有前线的士兵都写一份遗书带在身上。说是什么，战况紧急，不要留下遗憾。不过嘛，阿银我是个孤儿，无牵无挂，也没有可以写给的人。希望永远没人看到这份遗书。阿银我啊，可还想多活几年，最好有糖吃。  
坂田银时

狙击手日志  
3月5号 晴   
阿银我从今天开始正式成为狙击手了，被派往前线的我们每人都发了一本日志，长官要求每天记录。就当日记随便写写好啦。

三月六号 多云转阴  
今天在阵地附近的机场看见一个讨厌的家伙。那混蛋是个飞行员，一副了不起的样子，不就是长了一张好看点的脸嘛? 切，看了就不爽。还叫我天然卷? 阿银我这可是很稀有的天生银色卷发! 会开飞机了不起吗？头发顺直了不起吗？比枪法阿银我可是必胜的! 飞机一天到晚吵的要死，开这些铁蚊子的更讨厌!找个机会一定揍他一顿。（划掉）

三月七日   
驻扎在这里真是无聊，可以瞄准的只有鸟和石头。不过听说过几天就开战了。今天跟人打赌能不能打中500米之外的石头，赢了半包烟。 虽然香烟在前线很珍贵，可阿银我更想要糖分啊糖分! 要是能换成砂糖就好了，巧克力就更好了。听说那些空军的混蛋有砂糖和巧克力配给，要是能找人换就好了。不过，要是那个青光眼混蛋的话，阿银我要双份的糖分! 绝对不能便宜他!

三月八日  
倒霉! 在食堂遇到那个青光眼混蛋了。空军的伙食也太好了吧！真不公平!那家伙居然往饭上挤了半瓶子蛋黄酱，好好的饭都变成狗粮了。而且，为什么会有可爱的护士小姐姐来跟这种混蛋表白啊！也太受欢迎了吧！阿银我如果不是天然卷一定比他受欢迎! 而且当面拒绝女孩子也实在太无情了，真可恶。 晚上在澡堂又遇到狗粮混蛋了，这家伙身上都是酸不拉几的狗粮和发苦的烟味。本来想离他远点，结果更衣室只有两个挨着的柜子。狗粮酱内裤，呵呵，那家伙品味真差，忍不住跟他吵了两句。澡堂里居然也只剩下两个挨着喷头了，皮肤比女人还白，绝对是个不经打的，跟他挨着真不爽。 会营房之后听人说空军那边有个姓土方的家伙想拿巧克力换烟，这位土方君一定是糖分天堂派来拯救我的糖分天使吧！

三月九日 阴  
真是晦气! 又是这混蛋!明明见面就会吵架，偏偏一直遇到他，换个糖分还能遇到他!该死的烟鬼，房间里都是烟味，臭死了!吵着吵着就打起来了。这混蛋看着像个花架子，力气倒是不小。好不容易把他摁到地上，才打了他一拳，宪兵就来了。关禁闭换揍他一顿也不亏。可是两个人一起关禁闭还要关到和好再出来算什么东西!禁闭室可是单间!我才不要和这家伙睡一张床啊!会粘上狗粮和烟臭味啊!

三月十日   
禁闭室只有一张一米五左右的小床，躺在上面腿都伸不开，这张床就几乎占了所有空间。房间里一扇窗户都没有，只有一个灯泡从房顶吊下来。灯泡是常亮的，时间只能通过送饭的时间来估算。所谓的饭也只是从门底部的小门送进来的两杯水和两个馒头。昨天又梦到小多串了，也不知道她现在怎么样了。这么多年假小子也该长成大美人了，好想再抱抱她啊。唉，总之先想办法出去吧。都是黑发蓝眼，小多串就那么可爱，旁边的死狗粮控怎么就这么讨厌。明明认个错就好了，死鸭子嘴硬。嗯，要认错也该他认错，道歉就输了! 绝对不能输给他啊！

三月十一日?  
真晦气。梦到和小多串滚床单居然被狗粮控打醒了。怀里的小多串突然变成蛋黄混蛋了，小阿银都要吓萎了! 而且下手那么狠，至于嘛？不就被摸了几把亲了一口嘛，阿银我这可是初吻啊!初吻!损失比你大多了好吧！md，吵了两句就尴尬得吵不下去了。那家伙开始找我尬聊，似乎想缓和关系赶紧出去，还说什么小时候流浪的事情，我突然有了点不好的预感。我坐在床的另一头，一边听着他有一搭没一搭的尬聊，一边回想刚才的梦，梦里的小多串真可爱啊，乌黑发亮的头发衬得皮肤又白又嫩的，嘴唇也软软的。嗯。。。不对! 明明是那个家伙，应该讨厌才是。 所以为什么当初多串会消失嘛，明明一直跟着我的。记得那时候得了头皮藓，头发都掉光了，她也不嫌弃，还说什么等我头发长出来。可我长头发之前她就消失了。

三月十二日？  
我不接受啊！！！幻想破灭啊！为什么啊！那么可爱的孩子，为什么会长成青光眼的狗粮控烟鬼啊！细节也全对上了，绝对不可能是假的，可是我不接受啊！但话说回来这家伙确实很好看啊，笑起来好可爱，皮肤也很棒。不，我在想什么啊！而且到底怎么回事啊，明明刚才回忆的时候一脸崇敬的，还乖乖地叫银桑。为什么现在一脸嫌弃啊！阿银我真的让你那么失望吗？还真是对不起啦！十多年没见一点不可爱了! 不许叫死卷毛啊！给我乖乖叫银桑啊！不过这么说昨天也没抱错人，那我岂不是白挨了一巴掌？不不不，重点应该不是这个吧，阿银我可是抱着个男人做了春梦啊！不过是这家伙的话，好像也不错啊？他笑起来真让人心动啊。而且嘴上说着不愿意还是乖乖靠在我怀里也超级可爱啊！接吻脸红也好可爱啊！问他拒绝那些女孩子是不是为了等银桑?他红着脸说才不是简直可爱到犯规啊！这次可不许再消失了! 这也算是和好了吧，赶紧从这里出去吧。

三月十三日 晴  
去宿舍找小十四扑空了。打听了一圈才知道他去了机场。 午后阳光正好，飞机的金属蒙皮被照得闪闪发光。我去的时候，他的飞机刚好落地，飞机在跑道上缓缓滑行，像一只慵懒的大鸟。他打开舱盖对我笑了一下才跳出来。臃肿的皮夹克和丑陋的风镜穿在他身上却特别好看。看着阳光里意气风发的他，总有种把他囚禁起来，用红绳绑起来，让他眼里只有我一个。不，这种阴暗的想法，还是想想就好了。他应该是翱翔天际的雄鹰才对。 空军的这帮人都喜欢在飞机上画点什么，十四也不例外，他在飞机侧弦画了一个蠢爆了的狗粮瓶子。 我说要补个草莓上去，他居然还说糖分什么都蠢爆了。不过没能画在飞机上的草莓，都种在他身上了，阿银我可是很小心眼的

三月十四日 晴  
晦气，真晦气!好不容易把小十四推到床上，却没有润滑。这家伙还不好意思了，也不肯给我撸。虽然脸红的十四很可爱，但是恋人太纯情也不是好事啊！

三月十五日 又是晴天  
今天刚进十四的房间，他就红着脸递给我一瓶甘油，估计是从医院搞的。这副纯情又大胆的样子，真让人想把他干死在床上。平时一副冷酷的样子，上了床却很缠人，小穴也是死死缠住阿银不放呢。身体敏感的不行，嘴倒是很硬，明明爽到了却不承认。还好空军这边宿舍是单间还附带卫浴，不然就惨咯。不过这住宿条件也太好了吧！可恶啊！

三月十六日 阴  
太过分了！空军这帮畜生也太奢侈了， 居然拿飞机造冰淇淋。不过能在这种阴天一路飞到万米高空就为了吃一口冰淇淋， 这种追求糖分的精神还是值得赞赏的。不过十四的那架蠢飞机居然有名字，还叫什么蛋黄号？怎么也该叫糖分大神号或者草莓号吧。话说我要不要给枪也起个名字呢？要不就叫洞爷湖吧。 

三月十七日 雨  
下着大雨十四居然还要带队训练， 说是什么对抗恶劣天气训练。雨天明明就该睡觉嘛。可爱的小十四到底是怎么变成这个狗粮控的工作狂的啊！走之前那个嫌弃的眼神又是这么回事啊！明明刚被我捡到的时候超乖啊。记得当时也是雨天，那家伙披散着长发，淋得湿透身上还有伤，像只被人丢掉的小奶狗。他那时候还没到变声期，声音清脆得能掐出水来，当然脸也是。别人都怕被我传染头藓，就他傻乎乎的天天跟着我，那时候说故事还能骗到他。不过现在这个傲娇十四好像也很棒啊？

三月十八日 多云  
和平的日子结束了。部队出发之前我去找了十四，好怕这是最后一次见他。但是把他抱在怀里，感受着他的体温和心跳，感觉自己同时变得强大又脆弱了。强大是为了保护他，脆弱是怕失去他。狙击手的心脏本应该是最沉稳的，可他的一举一动却能轻易让我心跳加速。十四的攻击机中队被分配给我们了，他还说要罩着我。不过想想恋人就在天上提供火力支援，看来明天要全力以赴咯！

三月十九日 雨  
我们坐在卡车上开往前线，大部分人还都是没见过血的新兵，当然我也不例外。卡车里蔓延着紧张而又兴奋的气息。有人在默默回忆长官的训话，有人在祈祷，还有人交头接耳。我抱着我昨天刚上完枪油的莫辛纳甘坐在角落里，手上还系了一根十四的头发。约好了啊！一定要完好无损的来见我啊！凌晨四点，我在卡车上看到了敌人的碉堡。我们被命令夺取这个碉堡。

预订总攻时间是五点半，准备炮击已经开始了，碉堡前的反坦克拒马①和铁丝网也被炸的七零八落。但是天上下起了雷雨，这种天气之下，十四他们的空突中队怕是起飞都成问题。我们弓着身子，借着被炸翻的反坦克拒马和地上的岩石做掩护，慢慢向碉堡前进。刚刚被炮兵兄弟们洗过的地面坑坑洼洼的，空气中也弥漫着一股焦糊味儿，连碉堡上都有几个弹坑。机枪负责压制对方火力，喷火兵则负责用火焰喷射器清除碉堡里的敌人，几个步枪手跟着他给他打掩护，而我趴在稍远处的一块石头后，寻找可能的“重要目标”。我总觉得碉堡旁边的那座农舍好像哪里不对，可是长官却说什么，新兵就是一惊一乍的。我看着战友们匍匐前进，我们的机枪手也压的碉堡里的人不敢抬头，可我的余光却怎么也忍不住撇向那个农舍，总觉得那里传来一丝寒意。就在喷火兵准备喷火的时候，我看到那个农舍的稻草下面有反光，是敌方狙击手! 我干掉了他，子弹掀翻了他半个脑袋，红的白的脑浆四处飞溅，甚至还有一个眼球挂在稻草上。飞溅的脑浆仿佛也染到了我的手上，让我冷汗直流还有点想吐。稻草中又伸出来一根闪着寒光的机枪枪管，一顿扫射之后，喷火兵和那几个步枪手都倒下了，其中还有一个人被子弹撕成了两节。很快，两个碉堡开互相掩护，一个手榴弹扔了出来，我们的机枪手也倒下了，但是后续部队被压的上不来，只有我躲在石头后面逃过一劫。我闻着血肉被烧糊的焦臭味，看着被子弹打的火花四溅的石头，第一次感觉死亡离我这么近。战友们不断对碉堡开火，可是只能在坚固的水泥表面留下几个弹痕，碉堡魏然不动。我几次尝试瞄准碉堡里机枪手，打死了一个，可是替上来的人把头压的很低，我没办法，只能缩在石头后面。雨水越下越大，冰冷的雨水带走了希望。就在这绝望的时刻，我听见了熟悉的引擎轰鸣声，一架伊尔二划破积雨云层冲了出来。她敞开弹仓，一颗500公斤的铸造炸弹精准命中，炸飞了碉堡的顶部和一部分围墙。敌人的高射机枪也开火了，伊尔二毫不示弱，翅膀下的8枚火箭弹全部射出，立刻就炸翻了敌人的防空阵地，她盘旋拉起的时候，我看到了飞机侧弦那个蠢蠢的蛋黄酱标记在雷光和火光中熠熠生辉，早知道就该补个草莓上去。没了另一座碉堡的掩护，我们很快拿下了那座伪装成农舍的碉堡。再次俯冲下来的十四用23毫米机炮和7.62毫米机枪扫爆了一辆敌军支援来的步兵战车，但是他的飞机上也多了好多弹孔，尾翼也被撕开一个大口子。看着他顶着雷雨摇摇晃晃地飞回机场，我仿佛看见他小指上缠着的我的头发，十四你可要平安回去啊。  
① 反坦克拒马是图中的X型物体，一般由L型钢材制成，偶尔也会使用木头。是一种极其有效地应对坦克的工具。

三月二十日 晴  
短暂休整之后，我们开向了山坡下的小镇。小镇四面环山，旁边还有一个临时赶出来的机场。炮兵们摧毁了那个机场，没了敌方空军的威胁，十四他们肆无忌惮地对一切敌方目标扔出炸弹，火箭弹，炮弹和子弹。有了他们的支援，拿下小镇轻而易举。十四的蠢飞机上面多了好几个补丁，尾翼也补上了，而且他路过我的时候居然还左右摇晃了几下! 隔着钢板和头盔我都能看见他那张得意的笑脸!每次看见那混蛋得意的样子，就想把他摁在床上好好草一顿，最好是下不来床那种!不过这里有机场诶，要是工兵修好这个机场，岂不是……

三月二十一日 晴  
做了一晚上噩梦，梦里是烧焦的血肉味儿和那个挂在稻草上的眼珠子，手上也总感觉好像沾着洗不掉的血。老兵们说第一次杀人都这样，吐几次就好了。比蚂蚁还勤劳的工兵修好了机场之后，出尽风头的狗粮控带着空突中队转场过来了。那个得意忘形的混蛋的飞机上多了三个红五星①……可是我枪托上也多了七杠②呢！七比三大多了! 见到十四之后，他果然带着那副欠揍的得意笑容，可我从他眼睛里看到了和我一样的第一次杀人的恐惧。他说这几天鼻子里一直闻见那股人肉烧焦的味道，饭都吃不下，我也给他讲了我的遭遇。我把他揽进怀里，他沉稳的心跳驱散了我心里的不安。他光滑的皮肤，柔软的嘴唇还有湿热的小穴，都抚慰着我的身心。我们像两只互相舔舐伤口的动物，在床上纠缠了一夜。  
② 指击坠标志，一个星星等于一架敌军或者一辆地面载具。  
② 很多狙击手会在杀人之后往木质枪托上划一杠。

三月二十二日 雨  
冷死啦! 倒春寒还下雨冷的不行，结果十四不仅把我踢下床还卷被子。早上膀胱都快憋炸了却因为晨勃尿不出来，这小混蛋居然还来挑逗我。要不是我尿急得不行就把他就地正法了! 这混蛋还让我给他洗衣服!找机会非得在床上好好收拾他一顿不可。明明所有人都在休整，这混蛋居然丢下银桑我去折腾他的破飞机了! 晚上我趁他不注意去给那架破飞机画了个草莓在那个死蠢狗粮瓶子旁边，明天被他发现一定很精彩。

三月二十三日 晴  
果然被十四骂了。挨了他根本不疼的一拳之后被赶回宿舍了。回去路上摸着口袋里硬硬的，原来是一条巧克力，我就知道十四还是爱我的嘛。说起来十四很像军用巧克力呢，比起普通巧克力来，更硬，更难融化，也没那么甜。这家伙脾气又爆，人还别扭，还喜欢抽烟，一天到晚扑在他的破飞机上……不过他真的好可爱啊，偷偷塞给人家巧克力什么的，真是可爱到犯规啊。明天去找他赔礼道歉吧。

三月二十四日 晴  
我带着枪去找十四道歉，跟他说，如果想报复我就在枪托上刻字，越傻越好，刻什么都行。他笑了笑，拿过我的枪，一面叼着烟，一面拿着他从不离身的伞兵刀①，在我的枪托上刻了“洞爷湖”三个字。他说这个蠢名字是为了报复我在他飞机上乱画，顺便报复一下一前我总给他讲那个蠢爆了的洞爷湖仙人的故事。不过，互相在武器上留下印记，真像交换定情信物呢。 明天休整就要结束了，我也要去“狩猎”了。十四刻的字肯定能带了好运气!

① 伞兵刀是割断降落伞绳子用的短而锋利的小刀。

三月二十五日 晴  
大部队驻扎在小镇里，而我们这些狙击手纷纷化整为零，展开了对敌军的“狩猎”。之前听到侦察兵说树林里有动静，于是我摸进了镇旁的树林里，果然发现了敌人的足迹。我在足迹旁边的一颗大树旁埋了两颗绊雷①，和一颗单压式饼型地雷②，默默记好它们的位置之后，爬上树架枪开始埋伏。直到黄昏将近，远处才传来窸窸窣窣的脚步声，我不禁紧张地摸了摸衣服，这衣服还是走之前十四亲手帮我换的，衣襟上仿佛还残留着他手上的余温。敌人出现了，是一支三人组成的侦查小队。春季茂密的草掩盖了绊雷的引线，打头的侦察兵毫无防备地踩了上去，随着一声巨响，他被炸碎了身体。走着最后的那个侦察兵被吓得瘫坐在地上，他手脚并用不断后退，可惜方向不太对，他退到我的另一颗绊雷上面了。只剩中间的那个侦察兵趴在地上瑟瑟发抖，被我一发子弹了结了。我在他们身上搜到了一张地图，敌军在不远处有个据点，看样子他们打算集结力量反攻这个小镇。缴获的地图和肩章都交给了长官，但我把一个打火机偷偷给了十四。十四数落了我几句就把打火机收起来了，明明很喜欢的嘛。

① 绊雷，由绊雷，引线，绊雷刺针组成，埋设时引线系在刺针上面刺进土里，敌人经过时牵动引线触爆绊雷。  
② 饼型地雷，顾名思义，形状似饼的地雷。分为单压式和双压式。

三月二十六日 阴  
部队上派了两组侦察兵出去，要不是云层太厚，估计也要派侦察机去照相呢。十四还说确认位置之后他们要去炸个痛快。十四他居然换发型了，他说刘海在俯冲轰炸的时候很碍事，就把头发分开梳成中分了。为了舔地居然分开了和本人一样固执的v字刘海，真不愧是草履虫中队副队长，脑子里只有舔地，除了对地攻击什么都不会。干脆把飞机上的狗粮瓶子也换成草履虫算了! 不过十四现在莫明其妙地色气啊。不不不，色气度简直翻了好几倍啊！好想在他额头上来一发啊！

三月二十七日 晴  
事情好像顺利得过头了啊，侦察兵都回来了，侦察机也趁着天晴把照片带回来了。远程轰炸机暂时抽不开身，轰炸敌方基地的任务就交给了十四他们。明明他们是攻击机，根本带不了多少炸药嘛。十四还认真得不得了，一直在研究照片和地图，根本不理我，我只能坐在十四房间里看他研究地图和照片。唉，在他心里任务永远比我重要。

三月二十八日 雾  
山里的大雾一起，不到中午都散不了。大雾天居然还要十四他们穿过森林和山谷去扔炸弹，真是的。临走前我给十四换了衣服，说来临行前帮对方换衣服已经成了我们的默契。毕竟是在随时可能丧命的战场上啊，每次见面都……唉，十四你可一定平安回来啊。但愿他们可以藏在大雾里不被发现。

三月二十九日 阴  
十四他……没回来。我坐在机场边，看着一架一架飞机回来，可是没有一架上面画着蛋黄酱和草莓。我心疼得快窒息了，就像灵魂被撕裂一样。我飘出身体的半个灵魂看着我的身体和剩下的半个灵魂在机场里浑浑噩噩的转着。我看到自己疯了一样抓住一个个回来的人质问，可没人知道我的十四在哪。他们说，回来的路上遇到敌人的战斗机了，十四为了掩护僚机，飞机中了好多弹，油箱都漏了，冒着黑烟掉下山去了。他们还告诉我，当时的高度已经不够跳伞了，让我死了这条心。可我不信，十四肯定还活着，他在等我!我要去把我的十四带回来!

三月三十日 晴  
我走到森林深处，找到那条山谷里流下来的河。洗把脸，冷静下来，分析一下情况才行，冲动只能送死。

1.那几个飞行员都说十四掉到山谷东边了  
2.十四没跳伞的，所以应该是迫降在那里了  
3.飞行员都是军官，就算被抓到也不会随便杀了，所以十四只要迫降成功就一定还活着。  
4.敌人肯定在搜山，他们要抓十四，但是只要他们还在搜就代表十四还没被抓住。

山脚下已经有了很多敌人的搜察队。我借着春天疯长的杂草摸了过去。上山之后，我抓了个落单的家伙，没问到什么有用的东西，只知道他们开始搜查的时间比我出发晚很多，因为要收拾被炸得乱七八糟的营地。看来还有一点点时间呢。不过也算补充了弹药和口粮。咬了一口之前十四塞在我的口袋里的巧克力，上面好像还有十四身上的烟味。一路上靠消音子弹处理了不少敌人，甚至还有几个是被我拉进草丛捅死的。突然前面出现了一片开阔地，那里好像还有亮闪闪的东西。是飞机的蒙皮! 我躲在一颗大石头后面，拿望远镜观察了一下环境。飞机残骸旁边还有一支搜查队，一共四个人，一个戴着大檐帽的军官，三个戴着钢盔的士兵。其中一个在警戒，剩下的人都背对着我。正在警戒的家伙站在树荫里，脸上还裹着绷带，根本看不清他的脸，但是莫名其妙地有一种熟悉感。地上有五具尸体，四个穿着灰军装，还有一个穿着棕色皮夹克。只有飞行员才穿皮夹克，那是十四吗，我的心一下就沉下去了。我摸了摸枪托上他刻的字，下了决心。

（这里接be结局 ）

我躲进草丛，掰断了一根树枝，树枝折断的声音就像有人踩在上面一样，声音引来了那个放哨的家伙。我把他拉进草丛，提刀正要刺下去，却对上了那双我朝思暮想的蓝眼睛。十四用只有我能听见的声音骂了我几句笨蛋，白痴，不要命了啦！之类的，不过脸上倒是一脸关切的样子，明明就是在担心嘛。我们偷偷离开的开阔地，十四一路上跟我说了一下事情的经过。他的飞机失控掉下来的时候因为机身挂住了树枝才没直接摔倒地上。从冒着黑烟的机舱里爬出来之后，他就躲进草丛里了。之后来了一支四个人的侦查队，十四拿伞兵刀和手枪把他们全干掉了，又跟一具尸体互换了衣服，拿绷带裹住脸混进了敌方搜查队。还好敌方据点被炸处于混乱状态，不然他这样说不定就被发现了。现在只要趁着对方还处于混乱状态下山穿越森林就能回去了。回程路上我们伏击了一支搜查队，补充了一点弹药，十四还叫我换上敌军制服。这身制服还挺好用，一路上遇到的搜查队都被十四各种忽悠过去了，平时明明一副高冷的样子，没想到忽悠起来这么厉害。就这样，我们兵不血刃地回到了镇上。但是在森林里野战一发的提案被无情驳回了，十四好无情啊！明明银桑刚刚完成了惊险度超高的救援任务啊，连奖励都没有啊!

Be结局  
染血的日记戛然而止。  
咯吱，像是有人踩在树枝上的声音。负责放哨的士兵端着枪小心地走了过去，可传来声音的地方却空无一人。正当他四处张望时，旁边半人高的草丛里伸出一只有力的大手，捂住他的嘴，把他拖进了草丛。温热的鲜血浸湿了地面，草丛里传来了低语“第一个”。银色的野兽从草丛里一跃而出，手里拿着刚刚抢来的冲锋枪，激烈的枪声在森林里回响，子弹无情地收割着生命。“二，三，四”双目失神的野兽扔下枪向前走，他的眼里只有那个躺在地上的身影。正午的阳光穿透树林，黄铜色的弹壳闪闪发光。身穿皮夹克的死者沐浴在明媚的阳光里，黑发宛如乌鸦濡湿的羽毛，他神情安详，仿佛只是睡着了一般。温暖的阳光照亮了银色的卷发，却不能温暖他冰冷的死心。他跪在地下抱起爱人早已冰冷的身子，轻轻地吻上冰冷的嘴唇。被枪声引来的敌人包围了他们，呼啸的子弹撕裂了银色野兽的身躯，可身心麻木的他听不见子弹入肉的声音，也感受不到撕裂的痛苦。“我来找你了，十四”流干血的野兽发出最后的轻语，赤红色的双眼失去了神采。

因为抱的太紧分不开，他们被合葬在飞机残骸的下面。闪着银光的钢制机翼便是他们的墓碑。

He结局  
看到这里，土方合上了手中泛黄的日记。时间已经在他眼角刻下了痕迹，鬓角也添了几分风霜。他不再年轻，但岁月沉淀成的优雅从容给他添了别样的魅力。形状优美的薄唇叼住烧了半截的烟吸了一口，嘴角勾起一丝微笑。“切，白痴卷毛什么都往下记。”一双带着薄茧的大手揽住了土方的腰摩挲起来，一颗卷毛脑袋从他肩膀上冒出来，蹭了蹭他的脸。午后阳光正好，银白的卷毛被晒得发光一般。“都结婚这么多年了，别像小孩子一样乱发情。”“银桑我啊，只对你发情哦。”“切，一把年纪还是一副精虫上脑的样子”“男人至死都是少年哦，阳光这么好，我们到床上去做快乐的事情吧！”土方再次败给了如大猫一般撒娇的银时和他作乱的双手。“下不为例。”“好，好，这话十四你都说了几十年了。”“听腻了?”“不，还要再听你说几十年。”


	2. 圣诞节雪橇

平安夜，雪下得很大。军营里的人都在酒会上狂欢豪饮，只有当值的哨兵还在站岗。不过当值哨兵回头可以多领一份给养，也算不上吃亏。不过有两个人却在这样多日子里偷偷溜进了机库。

“你疯了吗？还是糖尿病和精虫一起上脑了!”土方低声咆哮“这可是违反纪律的!”  
“我可不记得有那一条军纪是不能在飞机里来一发。”银时一边反锁机库的门一边回应道，“再说，十四你可是自愿过来的哦，是不是平时开飞机的时候也想着坐阿银的“大飞机”的滋味呢？”  
“才没有!”土方气急败坏地反驳“你以为谁都跟你一样天天精虫上脑啊！飞行可是至高无上的使命!”

话音未落，土方就被银时扯进怀里，只觉一个硬又热的玩意贴着自己胯下蹭着，还有一只带着枪茧的温热大手揉捏着自己的臀瓣。“你个四处发情的天然卷……”土方的抱怨被银时用嘴唇堵了回去，不一会土方就被吻得满脸通红浑身发软。“小十四还是没学会接吻的时候要换气啊。”银时抹了抹嘴角的银丝，暗红的双眼里尽是情欲，眼神如有实质一般在土方身上流连，仿佛已经把他身上整齐的制服剥得精光。“切！嫌弃我就去找个技术更好的啊！”土方回嘴，两人吵着爬上了梯子。

“我就喜欢你这样的”银时说完一把把土方推进了敞开的机舱里。在狭小的机舱里，总是在这种奇怪的地方上较劲的两人比赛一般脱着对方的衣服，几下就拖得精光。“早知道就该脱完衣服再上来。”土方抱怨。“哦?十四就这么想光着屁股上飞机?”银时说着一巴掌打在土方挺翘的臀上，白嫩的皮肤顿时浮现出一个通红的掌印。土方被打得闷哼一声，前段也流出了前液。“抖m十四还是这么喜欢被打屁股呢。”银时调笑道。“才没……唔……”刚想反驳的土方就被银时用两人的内裤堵上了嘴，双手也被皮带捆在了背后。“哟呵，十四你更兴奋了嘛，小十四都兴奋到流了哦。”银时用指尖轻弹着小十四“果然是个变态抖m。”银时凑着土方耳边轻声说，说完还用舌头模仿性交一般舔进了耳道。

土方又羞又怒，脸红到了脖子跟，连耳梢也泛着红色。银时掏出准备好的甘油润滑着土方的后穴，两根手指在肉穴里不断搅动，不时滑过前列腺，引得土方一阵轻颤。于此同时，银时用牙轻轻撕扯着土方胸前的创可贴，这是他上次把土方的乳尖吸得又红又肿，连穿衣服都会刺痛都时候骗土方贴上的。不过，贴了创可贴之后会更敏感这件事，他并没有告诉土方。创可贴被扯掉之后，银时一口吸上了红肿的乳尖，吸吮的同时还在用牙齿轻磨。“唔啊～”被堵上嘴反而解放了最原初而纵情的呻吟，每当粗糙的舌头划过娇嫩的乳尖，都能引起土方愉悦的呻吟。

银时的手和嘴来回交换着折磨着土方的双乳，直到那双烟蓝色的凤眼失了焦，身上泛着潮红，后穴紧紧吸绞着银时手指，前段也吐出了白浊。银时贴近了土方的耳朵，舔了一口他敏感的耳垂，热气哈在耳朵上，调戏道“十四可真淫荡啊，被人玩玩乳头就能射出来。”土方闭上了眼睛，但是后穴的骤然绞紧出卖了他其实蛮喜欢这种语奸的感觉。这种被捆绑，堵上嘴，语奸，被支配的感觉很好地满足了土方微小的受虐欲，而施虐者正好是他可以全身心信赖的爱人。手指撤出已经足够湿软的后穴，银时拍了几下土方手感绝佳的臀瓣“自己坐上来吧，来尝尝阿银特制蛋奶酒。①”

土方白了他一眼，拖着高潮之后发软的身体凑上来，却一直不得其所。后穴的空虚让他愈发着急，湿滑的臀眼却怎么也对不准它渴求的肉棒。 银时轻笑一声，抓过土方的腰肢用力摁了下去，同时动胯向上一顶。坚硬的肉棒猛地闯进肉穴深处，粗大的龟头碾过敏感的前列腺，土方被干得失了神，瞪大了眼睛，嘴里却没了声音，直到银时叼着他的乳尖轻扯才回过神来。这时，银时解开了土方双手上的皮带，扯掉了嘴里的内裤。让土方抱着他的脖子跟着他挺胯的节奏扭腰摆臀。银时勾过土方的脖子和他接吻，另一手把土方肉感十足的臀部拍的啪啪作响。此时的土方白皙的皮肤是尽是细密的汗水，耳尖，乳尖，臀尖都被玩弄得发红，烟蓝色的眸子里写满了欲望。上下两张嘴同时被银时用舌头和阴茎抽插侵犯着，土方眼神迷离，发狠似的用双手搂着银时，扭着腰迎合着肉棒，用自己的敏感点厮磨着硕大的翘起。随着几个猛顶，土方再次攀上了顶峰，高潮时痉挛般紧绞的后穴也绞出了银时的“蛋奶酒”。黑色的皮革座椅也沾上了白浊的液体。

事后，银时抱着土方给人穿衣服，湿漉漉的内裤也塞进了土方的肉穴，美其名曰“帮你堵上，省的被弄湿裤子”看着怀里情欲未消的恋人，银时嘴又欠了“你看这飞机跟驯鹿一样有个红鼻头诶，就像十四你的脸一样红呢”“去死吧！随地发情的变态天然卷!”②

嗯，平安夜，团圆夜，没毛病。

备注  
①指eggnog，英美圣诞节饮品，由烈酒，鸡蛋，牛奶和糖制成，呈乳白色偏黄的浓稠液体。  
②是夜，银时得到了黄金VIP待遇—平安夜被被恋人揍了一顿之后一人扔在机库里打扫，回去还得给睡着的恋人洗衣服。（银时:“我怎么知道他去了两次还能有那么大力气嘛！”）


End file.
